


Waiting

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Masturbation, Sex Toys, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He would‘ve been allowed to kneel at Natasha‘s feet, maybe get her a few snacks, or, if she would‘ve been in the mood, he would‘ve even been allowed to pleasure her with his mouth (that was a rare thing, but a man could dream).





	Waiting

He had been stupid.

Well, that wasn‘t correct. He hadn‘t been stupid. More… reckless. And then he had dared to lip off to Natasha and… yeah, okay, _he had been stupid_.

Because if he wouldn‘t have angered Natasha, then he wouldn‘t be here now. Not like that. Not kneeling down, with a spider gag in his mouth, ass up in the air with a fucking anchor plug in his ass which could spread god knows how wide, facing the wall, hands bound behind his back.

He would‘ve been allowed to kneel at Natasha‘s feet, maybe get her a few snacks, or, if she would‘ve been in the mood, he would‘ve even been allowed to pleasure her with his mouth (that was a rare thing, but a man could dream).

But no, he had to be fucking stupid and had to get punished.

The plug wasn‘t even the worst thing, or that he had to kneel. He loved to get stretched, loved to kneel, loved to see how far Natasha could bring him.

No, the worst thing was the small, wet sounds behind him, the heavy breaths coming out of Natasha. He had even heard a small moan! But he wasn‘t allowed to watch. Natasha made that clear. He wasn‘t even allowed to touch, to server her. Wasn‘t allowed anything until she decided he had been good enough.

And then there was a small hiccup behind him and he had to close his eyes, felt a tear running down his face. That was the sound Natasha usually made when she had an orgasm. Even more rare than the opportunity to lick her.

Then there was only silence. No sound was made until his head got yanked up and something long got pushed through the spider gag. He couldn‘t keep the moan in when Natasha‘s taste hit his tongue, confirming his suspicion that she had masturbated.

„If you would‘ve been good I wouldn‘t have to use a dildo for one of the rare days I want to get fucked. A shame, really.“, Natasha said, checking his still bound hands.

„But now I have to find James. I think Steve hasn‘t been a good boy either. But who knows, maybe I suggest that Steve can be allowed to fuck that gaping mess the plug will leave.“

Clint moaned and nodded, shortly pressed her hand to signal her that everything was good. She nodded and then her hand disappeared, something else suddenly in his own hand. Then she let go of his hair and his head fell forward again, pushing the dildo deeper into his mouth until it‘s balls pressed into the spider gag, restricting his air a bit.

„Press this if something comes up.“, she said, already turning around.

„If not, it will take a bit until I‘m back. By then, the plug will open you up until you reached the four inches. I think I just suggest that Steve is going to fist you.“

Clint whimpered and tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down. It would be a bit until Natasha would come back after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Bingo; G2 - Gags


End file.
